Pikachu in Heaven
by Snowfoxz
Summary: Ash finds a device that changes his life. PikachuXAsh MayXDawn


Trip of fantasy

AshXPikachu DawnXMay

Prolouge: Ash is with Dawn and May when they stumble upon an Item. Ash checks it out but nothing happens. So he decides to take it home.

Summary: Ash uses an item he found and a surprise comes up. May finds that Dawn isn't so bad.

"Pikachu, what do you think this is?" Ash asked quietly.

"Chu…"

May looked at the device. "Maybe it's a new type of pokedex."

"No you dumbass it's a new communicator!" Dawn yelled in a harsh tone.

May looked at her, almost slapping her. Instead she walked off. Dawn laughed at that.

Ash had invited over both of the girls for a reunion. He had been with Misty for a while and it had been about three years since he had seen May, and two since he had seen Dawn. They both had grown up magnificently. Ash sighed.

Dawn quit laughing and just sat there smiling. Then she spoke up, "How come you have to be so cute Ash? Like the sexy kind of cute." She said then burst into giggles.

Ash shook his head and went to go check on May, but Dawn had other plans. She took him and kissed him deeply and then she ran her hands down his shirt and felt him all the way down into his pants. She then started to kiss down his neck and took off his shirt. He started to push away but though t the better of it. She kissed his way down to his pants and that is where he stopped her.

"Dawn, no… I can't do this. Now I got to go check on the other hormonal girl in this house."

She looked at him but stopped. He left and she took off her clothes, leaving only a shirt with no bra and some booty shorts. She laid down to rest since she assumed it would be a while with him and the slut.

Ash went out to the living room when he saw May walk up and hug him. He looked at her and smiled. She pulled back and kissed him.

_Damn I am getting kissed by every girl tonight_ He thought.

He kissed back until she started to mess with his pants. He was getting horny but he couldn't let this happen.

"Stop, May… Like I told Dawn, I can't do this. Now I am going to go the professor with this." With that he left.

Not knowing Dawn was in the guest bed room, she went in and took off her shirt and bra. She turned on the light and climbed in to bed.

"Mmm, Ash you're back." Dawn Said.

May screamed and dawn woke up screaming too.

"What the fuck bitch why are you in here!"

"Why the hell are you in here you skank!"

May calmed down enough to pull the covers over her. Dawn laugh and said "What you don't want me to see your breast. Mine are better anyways so I guess you are right."

"Ash was the one who let me suck on his dick when we were together before." May sneered.

Dawn shut up and looked down.

May looked at her waiting for a comeback. Then she felt bad. "If you had been there he would have let you do it too. Plus I bet you do have nice boobs."

Dawn looked at her and sighed. "I just wanted him to love me, that's all. I want his cock deep inside me, filling me up to the brim."

May smiled. "I want that too, maybe we could share him."

Dawn looked at her and smiled. "I am so horny though and he rejected me. He doesn't want any of us."

She paused for a moment then went on "Well at least we can wait here for him to see that we aren't fighting, and then maybe we could have a three some."

May instantly kissed her. Dawn tried to push her away but then he hand went over her breast. When dawn felt May's nipples she instantly grew wet. May pulled back smiling.

"May…I don't what to say…That just made me even hornier"

"Then let's do it Dawn. Make my day special." She said seductively.

Dawn took off her shirt and booty shorts while May looked at her with desire in her eyes.

May leaned down to kiss her breast, massaging them with her mouth. She then bit on the nipple lightly making Dawn moan. She went down to the belly and licked it lightly. She started fingering her softly. Dawn moaned loudly at this. May stopped and pulled off her bottoms. Dawn stopped her and bit into her breast. May screamed and came with a huge amount of pleasure. Then Dawn turned her over and started eating her out 69. May complied and went along with it. After cumming two more times. Dawn pulled something out of her bag.

"Why do you have a strapon?" May asked.

"I keep it just in case my sister needs it. She is bisexual."

Dawn put it on and pushed May back onto to the bed. May giggled and opened her legs. Dawn slid it inside of her taking away the virginity that May had. She started going harder and harder.

"Yes dawn, baby yes! I love your hard cock in me. Go harder baby, harder!" She screamed.

So dawn went harder. Then she went faster and deeper. May's back arched feeling the pressure of an orgasm coming on. Then she did, she orgasmed and it came squirting out all over the bed. Dawn laid down on her and watched as the cum came out all over the strapon. Then dawn laid back and May started to giggle. Wonder what she was giggling about she turned to May. Then May started to undo Dawn's strapon. After that she put it on and turned Dawn over on her knees. Then She slid herself in and went hard, not realizing that Dawn to, was a virgin. Dawn was screaming when May grabbed her breast and drove her plastic manhood into Dawns body. Dawn came at once and was bombarded with even more orgasms. Finally May stopped and turned Dawn over to make out with her. They both were soaking wet and laughed at that fact. May gave Dawn a breast massage and was licking all over her wetness. They then got up and went into the shower. May and Dawn wiped soap all over themselves and each other. Then when it was rinsed off May got on her knees and started eating Dawn out. Dawn moaned until she orgasmed.

After they spent time in the shower they went to eat…Dawn insisted that they ate the food right off of each other. So they did.

Then they went to bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at professor Oak's lab Ash and him were trying to figure out what the device was.

"Well ash I swear it is used to make a Pokemon look humanoid…But I don't know how it works. But it is getting late, you should go home and rest. Come to me tomorrow afternoon."

Ash nodded.

When he got home he decided to look to see if Dawn and May had made up and stopped fighting. He went into the guest bedroom and they were cuddled up. He smiled. Yes they had made up. He went to his room to find Pikachu asleep. His poor buddy. She had gone to sleep waiting up for him. He got undressed and got into bed. He cuddled up with Pikachu and fell asleep.

In the morning Pikachu woke up. She saw a device on the nightstand. She hopped up there and started to play with it. She grew very surprised because it got smaller. Wait everything got smaller. She looked down and OMG she had yellow humans legs. She ran to a mirro and was amazed that she was a humanoid girl. She still had her ears and tail…and the strips, yellow skin, and the two red spots on her cheeks. She could still make electricity. Hmm this was very peculiar. She looked at ash. She had loved him for a long time. She wanted to be his.

"Ash, I love you" She grew wide eyed. She could speak English. She grinned. She was naked and wet. Ashe looked at her breast. They were nice and so was her ass. She noticed something else. There was something long in the covers that was standing up.

_Hehe I bet that is his penis_ She thought.

She went and took the covers off and started to give him a blowjob. MMM he tasted good. Ash started to moan and held on to Pika's red hair. Her red nipples grew hard. After a minute he came and opened his eyes. He grew wide eyed.

"OMG Pikachu is that you? What are you doing? How did you get like this? How is this possible? Why are you sucking on my dick?" He was in a big confusion.

"Calm down baby. It was the machine. I love you and I want you. Finally you can take me without hurting me. I need you." She said with a whimper.

Ash looked at her. He looked at her breast and his dick got hard again. He then went all the way down to her pussy and he started dripping. She licked it off of his member.

"Pikachu, you are so hot. I do want you." He said gasping as she went down on him.

She took him into his mouth and started going slowly, taking it out to graze it with her fangs. Then she went deeper, going all the way to the hilt and gagging on it. He started to moan. She went faster and harder until he came in her mouth. She swallowed all the juices. She grinned and purred.

"Pi-Ka-Chu." She said sexually.

Ash laughed and gasped yet again as she got up and started dancing. She was swaying her body like a belly dancer.

Ash pulled her back to bed and laid her down. He opened her legs and kissed her pussy. He then started licking it slowly. She moaned softly until he bit down a little. He then started to finger her. She moaned a little louder and small sparks started coming out of her cheeks. She purred even louder. He started to bite down on her clit harder than before. She came and the cum had a lot of static in it. Ash felt his tongue tingling.

Ash crawled on top of Pikachu and slid himself inside her. She cried as the fullness of him penetrated her. She squeaked as he pushed himself deeper in her. Then she started to grind her hips making him moan. He thrust him self in and out of her making her moan loudly.

"I love you Ash! Fuck me harder!" She screamed as he complied.

He went harder and harder making sure he went all the way inside her. Sparks were coming off of her but he was already used to it and it felt great on his cock. She came and rolled them over so she was on top. She started to jump on him softly. Then for some reason she tightened. He moaned loudly as her pussy was sucking him in. She came on him again. Then she leaned back pounding her wet pussy on him screaming in pleasure. He finally came and she cuddled with him still inside of her.

"I love you my Ashi poo. I want you forever." She purred in his ear.

After that Ash told Dawn and May what had happened and they didn't feel so bad about what they had did so they told him what they did. He laughed and Dawn and May agreed that they were going out with each other while Ash had Pikachu. They went shopping with Pikachu to buy her clothes. After that they "showed" Pikachu what it was like to have sex with a girl, but Pikachu still preferred her Ashi Poo.

Hey guys Tell me if I should write a sequel… I was thinking maybe Ash accidently gets Pikachu pregnant and Misty gets jealous….I write a lot of short stories….so I should be good at another one, I just need to know what the audience likes.


End file.
